Freak
by Better-Angels
Summary: It's 25 years since Edward has ventured out of his castle on the hill but when he does the world is quite a different place. He meets a girl one Halloween night who might be more similar to him than he realises.


Freak

An Edward Scissorhands Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Amelia knew she was different. When they first started to grow and become more obvious, the people in her neighborhood started to notice. Soon people flocked from far and wide to see her. She was on tv and interviewed by many different news papers. The hype calmed down after a year or two.

When she first joined school her classmates were astonished by her and chatted constantly. But when they'd all gotten used to the idea of her, the name calling began. As she grew older, the bullying became more physical. Pushing her around, hitting her; the teachers did little to stop it. Her parents were too busy with their jobs. They'd been delighted when she'd been able to make them some money but when that died down so did their interest in their own daughter.

She was simply known as the Angel. She had two wings sprouting from her back, large and white feathered. She couldn't fly, but she'd never really tried. She liked to be known as Amy, not that she had any friends who would call her that.

One hot afternoon walking home from school, Amelia was caught up with by three boys. She knew them all; Billie, Tom and Frank. Tom was the worst. He was always being flirtatious and rude to her. It disgusted her.

"Alright there, Angel Girl?" Billie called to her as the boys circled her as she walked.

"Piss off." She snapped, hugging her books to her chest and walking faster.

"Ooh, kitty's got claws!" Tom laughed and pulled her hair.

Amy glared at him and her wings flared up. The boys backed away a little as her large wings made wide swooping motions to deter them. Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia swore she saw a dark haired pale figure standing watching her but she ran.

Amelia ran until she reached her house and her bedroom. She leaned against the door heavily. She dropped her books and schoolbag down onto the floor and flopped onto her bed. She leant up to the calendar and crossed off another day. Only three more until she planned to run away. Away from this suburbia, away from all the people who hated her, away from Tom and her parents.

Several hours later Amelia was roused by a noise coming from her bedroom widow. She turned onto her back sleepily, feeling a pressure on her bed.

She felt hot breath on her face and her eyes shot open. Tom was above her. She opened her mouth to scream but he clamped his hand over it.

"Ssh Angel... no screaming from you."

Amelia struggled but he was too strong, her wings were tucked underneath her, the muscles digging into her back and Tom pushed her repeatedly down onto her bed, kissing her. He forced a response out of her, his hands invading and going everywhere. It felt so uncomfortable and invasive. Scrabbling at her nightdress, Tom made her kiss him, slapping her if she didn't.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll break those stupid wings off your back, you understand me Angel?" He whispered.

"Yes..." Amy replied, her voice shaking.

"That's right, slut. You're mine."

Then he was out of her window and gone.

Slowly, Amelia curled up and sobbed quietly, her wings furled around her protectively.

The next day was Halloween. Amelia was forced to go out trick or treating by her parents even though she was seventeen, at least five years older than every other person who was trick or treating.

After a few hours, Amelia was making her way home, a plastic pumpkin bucket half full of candy in one hand, her wings fully extended as part of her "costume".

Suddenly Tom jumped out. He pressed her against a nearby lamp post.

"Hey slut." He growled.

"Tom, please. Stop."

"No way. We're only just getting started. Oh, the things I'll make you do..."

Suddenly a dark figure appeared behind Tom. He turned and the figure swiped at him, cutting him across his cheek. He reeled back in shock, Amelia stared at the mysterious stranger who'd saved maybe not her life, but her dignity and probably her virginity too. She moved closer to him.

"I- thank you..."

It was dark. She could barely see the pale face but it answered in a halting voice.

"You're welcome."

Just then sirens sounded in the distance.

"Hah!" Tom jumped up, his cheek bleeding, his phone in his hand. "I called the cops on you two freaks!"

Amy gasped then heard a quiet voice in her ear.

"Run."

She turned and ran as fast as she could, her wings tucked in behind her. They ran until they reached a wood and darted through the trees. They could hear the sirens coming after them and lights shone through, searching.

"Here!" Amelia whispered and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

He flinched a little and she pulled him behind a tree.

"What are we going to do?" He asked quietly.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her fingers trembling.

"I... I don't know." She stammered.

Edward glanced down at his hands, wishing he could hold hers and soothe her.

She still hadn't noticed his hands, it was too dark to see them. Then Amelia looked up, her eyes sparkling with an idea.

"I know! There's an old cabin around here we can stay in! People are always talking about it in school but I don't think anyone lives there anymore. Just until the cops stop looking for us."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

They found the cabin eventually and Edward used his hand to open the door. Amelia found a light and switched it on. The light filled the small cabin and Edward stood awkwardly by the door. Amy turned around to face him and, seeing him properly for the first time, gave a little gasp.

"Nice costume." He said after a second.

"It's not a costume. And I'm guessing those aren't a costume either?"

"No, they're not." His hands moved a little by his sides.

She moved closer to him curiously.

"How'd it happen?"

"I'm not complete..."

"Clearly."

She looked at his pale complexion in the light.

"Your face." She reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

His dark eyes widened, looking down at her. She moved closer still, up on her toes, staring and staring. They were centimeters apart when she stopped, blinked and walked back across the room.

"We should get some rest, god knows what time it is." She said distractedly.

"Okay."

She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at the small bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Edward asked.

"No... no it's okay. You... you go ahead."

He walked across and lay down, his hands held awkwardly above himself as usual.

"Okay..." She said to herself and walked over to a chipped sink. She splashed some water over her face and dried it off. She came back over and slowly unzipped her short red dress. It fell to the floor. Edward's eyes widened and he averted his gaze shyly.

Amelia lay down beside him and pulled the covers up around them. The bed was small, only meant for one person. Edward held his left hand up awkwardly to avoid hurting her. She sighed and lifted his arm up around her shoulders. She rested her head on his leather clad chest and closed her eyes.

Slowly Edward got used to this and relaxed. It'd been so long since he'd even spoken to another person. He'd lost count of the years. Kim and her family must be dead.

He'd realised that fact a while ago and it had brought him pain but he'd known it was inevitable. At least he had his memories, fleeting as they'd been. Now he'd found someone again. She was very beautiful and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He looked at her as she slept, fascinated. Her wings were furled around her and his hand touched them carefully. She flinched a little but slept on. Then he closed his own dark eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
